1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a symmetrical electric contact for mutually contacting, consisting of a contact body with a contact side and a connection side that is inserted into a plug body for separably contacting plug connectors in order to transmit high-frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A symmetrical contact of this type is required for a separable plug connection, in which high-frequency signal need to be transmitted in a largely interference-free fashion.
In the signal transmission of high-frequency signals, a signal division occurs at the contact point in a simple, classic spring-knife design, wherein one signal part is transferred directly at the contact point between the knife and the spring and the other part continues to move into the point of the knife and is reflected at this location. Back at the contact point, the process is repeated and the reflected signal part is superimposed on the original signal. The difference of phase between the two signals therefore depends on the mating depth that is predetermined by the mechanism of the Plug system. The original signal may be so adulterated depending on the difference of phase that signal portions or the entire original signal are obliterated. This is also known as a stub effect.